Apron conveyors are known from WO 98/12133 A1, on which paper rolls can be placed horizontally, i.e. with their longitudinal axes extending nearly horizontally, and which paper rolls can then be conveyed in a direction of the front or end faces of the paper rolls. Conveying carts are known from WO 98/12133 A1 which carts, when loaded with paper rolls, can be moved through a printing plant on tracks.
Driverless conveying vehicles are known from DE 39 10 444 C2 which vehicles, when loaded with paper rolls, can be moved from a paper roll storage facility to rotary printing presses. An inclined roll feeding surface is provided, in accordance with the teachings of DE 39 10 444 C2, for conveying the paper rolls in the roll storage facility. The roll storage facility has a roll feeding surface extending obliquely from the top to the bottom in the conveying direction, and at whose upper end the paper rolls are unloaded. Because of the weight of the paper rolls and the inclined roll feeding surface, a descending force along the slope is generated, which force acts in the conveying direction. The paper rolls roll downward on the roll feeding surface without any additional conveying devices and can be conveyed in the conveying direction in this way. Further in accordance with the teachings of DE 39 10 444 C2, bumper elements are arranged in the roll feeding surface for controlling the conveying movement, by use of which, the downward rolling paper rolls can be slowed down.
GB 2 244 984 A discloses supply rolls which roll off on a surface and which are conveyed from above by the use of a circulating drive mechanism.
DE 21 45 179 A1 shows supply rolls which are loaded onto conveying carts by pushing blocks.
DE 29 44 265 A1 describes a circulating conveyor belt with receivers for supply rolls.